In general, an electronic product is equipped with a plurality of printed circuit boards each having a plurality of electronic parts mounted thereon, and the plurality of printed circuit boards are electrically connected.
For example, a display apparatus in which a plurality of printed circuit boards electrically connected are embedded is a kind of output device for converting electrical information to visual information and displaying the visual information to the user, and may include not only the television or the monitor device, but also various portable terminals, for example, a smart phone, a tablet PC, etc.
There exists various kinds of display apparatuses, such as a display apparatus using a Cathode Ray Tube, a display apparatus using Light Emitting Diodes, a display apparatus using Organic Light Emitting Diodes, a display apparatus using Active-Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diodes, a display apparatus using a Liquid Crystal Display, an electronic paper display apparatus, or the like.
In order to electrically connect a printed circuit board to another printed circuit board, a harness to connect a printed circuit board to another printed circuit board via a cable is generally used.
However, since the harness cannot be connected directly to the printed circuit board, a jack is coupled with the printed circuit board for connection of the harness, in which case the harness allows one printed circuit board to be electrically connected to another printed circuit board by connecting the jack coupled with the one printed circuit board to the jack coupled with the other printed circuit board.
Extra parts, jacks are required to use the harness to electrically connect the printed circuit boards, which incurs extra cost problem.